


Sharp and Pointy

by SebDoesWords



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, soft old grandpas in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebDoesWords/pseuds/SebDoesWords
Summary: Another morning at Corvo Bianco, but today it involves belly skritches and pointy teeth.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	Sharp and Pointy

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation i had with my friends about that one cat vine

The Witcher was lying in bed, his hair dishevelled, eyes squinting into the morning light. His shirt had ridden up to expose his stomach during the night. Regis, sitting on the edge of the bed, looked down at him fondly. Following a sudden urge, he reached out and lightly scratched the Witcher’s belly, who grumbled in response, as was his usual reaction after just waking up. A chuckle escaped Regis, and when he met Geralt’s eyes, there was mischief in them, which was explained just a second later by the Witcher’s arms darting out from the sheets and wrapping around Regis’ middle. Laughter burst from the vampire’s lips and he let himself be seized, feeling pointed canines playfully nip at his arm, the one with which he had reached out just a moment ago.

“My, you are especially sharp today,” Regis commented, embracing Geralt and tilting his head to look at him.

“Mhm,” Geralt agreed, his face nuzzling at Regis’ chest. “That’s what you get for waking a witcher.”


End file.
